Gypsys, Tramps, and Thieves
by Rebellious Hurricane
Summary: Gypsys, tramps, and thieves, We'd hear it from the people of the town   They'd call us Gypsys, tramps, and thieves, But every night all the men would come around, And lay their money down. HS!AU


_I was born in the wagon of a travellin' show  
>My mama used to dance for the money they'd throw<br>Papa would do whatever he could  
>Preach a little gospel, sell a couple bottles of<br>Doctor Good_

* * *

><p>To every one of the Petrovs' foster kids, the same reactions were garnered with the two buildings they would spend their time; happiness and fear. They were happy to be with such a loving family who cared for each of them. They were afraid of the dark building they would be going to school at. This was no different for Castiel Ringer, who had just been put in the Petrovs' care during Thanksgiving break. He had five days of pure bliss, being coddled and filled with food and love. Now he stood staring at the gloomy building, watching his new siblings and classmates file in. He was about to run off, skip his first day of school, when a hand grabbed his shoulder, causing him to jump.<p>

"You okay kiddo?" It was Gabriel, the youngest of the Petrovs' four natural children; a senior in high school. Michael and Lucif were his oldest brothers, twins in their sophomore year of college; Raphael was a year younger than them, a year older than Gabriel.

"Eh, yeah, fine," he sweated, unsure of what to say.

"Everyone wanted to run at first, even me. So you aren't alone Cas," the senior grinned. "Just follow me, we'll get your schedule." Demurely the blue eyed freshman followed his new brother into the building.

"Yeah this is Castiel Ringer, our new foster kid," Gabe said flipiantly to the secretary, his attitude making Cas question his place here, before he heard the edge of caution. He saw the secretary sneer at him, but she kept her mouth shut and handed Gabe, not Cas, the schedule. Cas vaguely wondered if everyone else would be that way. Gabe led him out of the office into the wild hallway. Soon Cas found himself lost in the fray, looking frantically for Gabe. He looked on helplessly as a book came flying toward him. He braced himself but the impact never came. He opened his eyes to someone standing in front of him, holding the book. He had short cut hair and wore jeans and a leather jacket. He watched the man toss the book back to someone before he turned to him, revealing olive green eyes.

"Shouldn't you be heading to class," he asked. But it wasn't intimidating, more curious. "Especially since most people run at the sight of me."

"Eh, oh my brother ran off with my schedule," Cas said bashfully.

"Who's your brother," he asked, when suddenly Cas caught sight of the brown eyed trickster sneaking behind the man.

"Him," Cas pointed, ruining Gabriel's pounce attempt.

"Damn Cas, you had to mess me up," Gabe laughed unabashedly. "I see you've met my newest brother, Dean."

"This clown is your brother," Dean asked, grinning. When Castiel nodded he burst out laughing. "Then let me see your schedule, a brother of Gabe's is a friend of mine, I should be able to get you in with some kind of crowd in your classes. This entire school loves the Petrovs." Cas cocked an eyebrow, but handed the olive eyed constituent his schedule.

"Hey he has first hour with Sammy," Gabe chirruped, only for Dean to hit him.

"Stop daydreaming about my brother, you might start drooling over the hall again," he said dryly, before turning to Cas. "You're in shop?"

Cas nodded, "My dad taught me to work on cars when he was home."

"Was he a business man or something," Dean asked. Gabriel also looked curious, his parents never would talk about Cas's family.

"He was a soldier in Afghanistan," Cas trailed off sadly. The rest of the story was implied.

"What about your mom," Gabe piqued.

"Never knew her, my dad said she died in a hit and run." A moment of silence proceeded, and they jumped as the first bell rang.

"I'll walk you to your fist class," Dean offered. "I have first hour free, anyway." Happily Gabriel bustled off as Dean directed Cas to his first hour.

"See you in shop," Dean grinned before extending his hand. "Dean Winchester, by the way."

"Castiel Ri….. Petrov," he said decidedly before shaking Dean's hand. He milled into the classroom with the other students, waiting until they had all established their seats before sitting next to a goliath of a freshman. Hew was tall and lankily built with longish brown hair. He glared at the intruder with contempt but did nothing.

Castiel decided to study him, and the thought passed through his mind to study Dean too, maybe even others. He pulled out his dusty ragged notebook and turned to a fresh page, graphing out various sections. Finally the tardy bell rang and the teacher came in to take roll.

"Ringer, Castiel," he called out, prompting the boy to look up and confirm his presence.

"Winchester, Samuel," the teacher called, causing the gargantuan student next to him to give a soft reply. Castiel started in the realization this was the Sammy that Gabriel had mentioned. Class passed slowly, and Cas found himself filling his notebook with people and their attributes. Finally the bell rang and Cas scouted his way to his next class. Imagine his surprise when once again the giant, Samuel, was in his class again, brown eyes glaring him down again.

Cas quickly checked with the teacher, a young, sweet brunette, about seating assignments and, learning there were none, found an inconspicuous place in the middle row by the window where he would be able to continue his observations. Soon the bell rang and a tall brunette flopped down in the seat next to him. She looked vaguely familiar and finally Cas placed her. She, Elodea, and her sister, Pamela, had spent the break with them. They were Gabe's friends. He also remembered she liked to be called Tuula.

"Tuula," he exclaimed, and she stared at him for a moment before breaking out in a grin.

"Cas, I didn't quite recognize you, I didn't know you had this class." Her smile was sunny, kind, and sincere.

"At least I have a friend in this class," he grinned. Suddenly her sharp eyes caught the open notebook and her smile turned Cheshire.

"Want me to help you with that? We can type it up in study hall." Cas was surprised at the offer, but heartily accepted it.

So their next hour, study hall, Tuula and Cas scrunched next to a computer, on Tuula's school account, as Cas's wasn't set up yet. They were slightly giggling as they filled in the gossip Tuula had provided along with Cas's almost scientific observations. They separated the documents in folders by grade and homeroom under that. They had plugged into Cas's iPod and were listening to "Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves."

"I'm the Gypsy and you're the Thief, so who's the tramp," Cas asked grinning. It sparked an idea. "We should classify them and make a similar profile for each!"

"You are a genius Gypsy," Tuula said, taking up the classification. "We need a tramp though..."

"Why?"

"We could easily sell this information. Get more, investigate the rumors. Keep track," Tuula grinned.

"I like it," Cas grinned. "The Thief is like a collector, the Gypsy is the one that is like a boss, the one who keeps it all organized, and the Tramp is the spy."

"We just need a Tramp…"

"Are you guys talking about the Cher song?" It was an Indian girl who was a sophomore.

"Hey Kali," Tuula grinned. "How would you like to help us?"

"How," Kali asked cautiously.

"The Gypsy, the Tramp, and the Thief. The Boss, the Spy, and the Collector. Consider it like a black market information provider group." Cas decided this girl could be trusted, even if she didn't take the position.

"So what would I be," Kali was interested.

"The Tramp, the Spy." Kali seemed to consider.

"But who would be the Gypsy," she asked slyly, frowning when Cas raised his hand slightly.

"It's not like its you would be below me," Cas said quickly, sensing the danger. "We would all be important, equal owners." Kali looked at both.

"Then we should call it Banjara," she said decidedly.

"Does that mean," Cas asked hopefully.

"You've got yourself a Tramp," the Indian woman grinned.

"We'll meet at lunch, back table," Tuula suggested.

"Or we could meet in here," Cas suggested. Both looked at him. "I mean, until we have our services advertised. Word of mouth would be the best."

"I've got a friend who wants to know about one Gabriel Petrov and whether or not he's single," Kali suggested, slightly miffed for some reason. "He's not in my grade but we have lockers next to each other."

"Let me take care of it, we'll meet in here in lunch. I should have the info," Cas said decidedly as Tuula snickered slightly.

"What's so funny," Kali asked.

"Cas has connections to the Petrov house, he's the newest son."

The Indian girl stared at him, "Foster care?" Cas nodded. "Might want to keep that from some of the teachers, if they like you know they won't after they learn of it. This entire town has prejudice against three things; foster kids, homosexuals, and non Christians." Cas paled, but Kali just rolled her eyes.

"See you at lunch," she said disappearing as the bell rang. Tuula said a quick farewell as well and after they were gone Cas went over to Gabriel's locker, guessing correctly that his brother would come for the sweets he was addicted to, as his newest brother had discovered.

"Hey Cas," Gabe grinned, seeing his brother leaning against his locker. Cas noticed Dean and Sam Winchester behind him, the taller, but younger, still glaring at him.

"I have a proposition Gabriel," Cas said and noticed his brother was slightly caught off guard. He hadn't seen the businessman side of him yet. Cas nodded to see if he would dismiss his friends.

"Guys, if you can please wait for me by the library?" The two nodded cautiously, but Cas noticed Dean nod to him as they went. "What do you want Cas?"

"I was thinking I could get you some new stuff for your stash."

"Do you need money to let you do this?" Cas shook his head. "Then what?"

"I simply need some information." Gabe looked at him cautiously. "Are you currently in a relationship? Also what are you looking for in one?" Gabe seemed surprised, but smiled. Cas took that sign to turn on the recorder on his phone.

"Nope, and I want someone who can depend on, who likes sweets and spicy things, they shouldn't be very demure, like you can be, and likes kids. And I like it when they be themselves." Cas grinned at the little jab at himself. "So I want chocolate," Gabriel finished with a flare.

"Got it," Cas grinned, turning off the recorder. "See you after school."

"Not during lunch," Gabe asked, surprised.

"I have a couple friends I'm meeting," Cas shrugged, and he buzzed off scouting out for his next class, the last before lunch and his meeting with, as it had been dubbed, Banjara.

Finally lunch came and Cas ran over to the cafeteria to grab lunch before bustling back to the library, taking his seat next to Kali, who had brought her lunch, and made small chat while they waited for Tuula, who came in quickly after.

"So did you get the information," Kali asked.

"Yup," he said, shoving the day's lunch, nachos, into his mouth before playing the tape. Tuula had booted up the computer and was adding a file for his brother with what the basics were from the tape before moving over to let Cas put in his observations.

"Perfect, I can explain it to our client," Kali already sounded like a businesswoman, "And arrange a price."

"Sounds good," Cas glanced up, then tapped his chin. "I was thinking, and I think we should keep tabs on teachers and administrators too."

"Like for blackmail?"

"I was just thinking to get rid of corruption," Cas said quietly, then grinned. "But I like that idea. Add blackmail to our list of services."

"You sound like we're making brochures," Tuula grinned, giggling when Cas stuck his tongue out at her.

"Well maybe when we get some money in we should get some things like businesses would," Kali suggested.

"Like what?"

"A laptop for 'work purposes' only and a phone for calls." Cas nodded eagerly.

"So I have a question for you guys, lets say to just update his file, what do you know about Dean Winchester," Cas asked. The two women stared at him for a moment, then Kali grinned.

"I go dizzy at those olive eyes too Cas, despite them not being my favorite color," Kali said, hinting a liking of someone else. Cas blushed at being figured out so quickly. "He's bi, smart, good with cars, and a man slut." Cas's face reddened more before going deathly pale. Kali patted his hand. "Put it in. Besides…"

"We should keep away from our targets. The public face should be you Kali, and if needed Tuula. The Gypsy stays a Gypsy." Kali was surprised he was thinking the same as her, but realized he must have known from the start.

"Getting your hopes up," she asked sadly as Tuula gave a nodded.

"I suppose," he shrugged. "I suppose it would turn out like the song really." He laughed. The others grinned.

"Hey Cas, I would sleep with him if I was of a sexual orientation," Tuula smirked from the side.

"You're asexual," Cas asked, not that surprised. She nodded with a grin.

"Well I'll go talk to our client, you two update the files," Kali said, bee lining for the cafeteria. By the end of the lunch period she was back.

"I'll be meeting him with the information tomorrow before school. Damn idiot though, a good 100 when I told him we got extra information."

"One hundred dollars," Cas exclaimed, only to be shushed by the librarian. "One hundred dollars," he asked in a whisper. Kali nodded. "We really are Thieves," he grinned. Kali stuck her tongue out at them.

"You guys should come over to me and Pam's place tomorrow after school to celebrate," Tuula suggested. "And hey, my sister can keep a secret, and if we need to get a Swiss bank we've got her to sign for it."

"So what is she," Kali smirked.

"Cher of course," Cas said simply, leaning back in his chair. The trio laughed.

The next day Kali quickly went to their designated meeting spot after the deal with the client. The looked at her expectantly and she held up a crisp hundred dollar bill. The exchanged looks and hurried to the garage.

"Hey Dean," Cas peaked his head into the shop door. The olive eyed man glanced up from the car he was working on.

"Yup?"

"We need a quick ride to Elodea and Pamela's place, like now. Think you can either get us their or get a car for us to use?"

"I can drive ya real quick," he nodded and shut the hood over the engine on the car he was working on then walked to another car and motioned for them to hop in. The trio climbed in, the girls in the back and Cas in the passenger seat. "So why do you need over there?"

"Dropping off some stuff we've borrowed. And who knows if she'll even be there this afternoon," Kali said, sniffing at the car and finding it satisfactory. Soon they were able to rush into the apartment, delivering the already briefed Pamela the hundred dollar bill, to be put in a steel box that each were given a key too. All of the keys were needed to open the box. The trio hurried back and slid back into the car. They thankfully made it into first hour on time, after thanking Dean. Finally study hall rolled around the trio once again.

"That was amazing," Cas said dreamily. "Our first hundred."

"The guy seemed happy," Kali snorted. "But I think he's going to try and change himself. I didn't tell him about the whole 'be their self' thing. That'll probably bite him in the butt."

"Who was it," Cas asked, before having second thoughts. "Never mind, new policy. Only the one who deals with the clients knows who the clients are." Kali nodded in agreement and Tuula joined in. "Cleaner and helps avoid prosecution or our identities being revealed. If someone suspects something and asks us about a specific person we can't tell them."

"I agree," Kali said. "Integrity is key, right under secrecy." She smiled.

"Banjara for the win," Tuula chorused enthusiastically.

"By the way, did you tell him about Banjara," Cas asked.

"Yup, told him that was how I found out, and to spread the word. All business comes to me or is sent to Pamela, who is putting a loan on a phone line for us. Cell phone, but she'll handle it for now. Under the name Cher of all things."

"You told her didn't Tuula," Cas grinned at his new friend.

"Yup," she grinned back.

"So what are we going to do tonight," Kali asked.

"I think I can get Mr. and Mrs. Petrov to let me stay the night, might have to have Gabe over too," Cas offered. "We could have a movie night and then maybe on Saturday too."

"My parents don't care what I do, I could stay forever," Kali said flipiantly.

"So movie night," Tuula asked. The two agreed. Suddenly Dean came in the door and looked around, spotting them and making a bee line to them.

"Hey," he said, pulling up a chair, and sitting on it backwards.

"Hello," they chorused.

"What's up," Cas asked, minimizing the main folder that was hidden under 'GTT,' for Gypsies, Tramps, and Thieves.

"I need to talk to Kali, if possible," Dean said, eyeing the three. "Privately." Kali stood up and they went to the opposite corner of the library. Cas and Tuula eyed each other and watched them carefully. About ten minutes later she came back and Dean walked out. She seemed slightly red.

"What happened," Tuula asked hurriedly.

"Well we could get a car out of this," Kali started.

"That's great," Cas said. "What is needed?"

"He wants to know about you, Cas…" Castiel stared at her, shocked. "He wants to know if you are dating someone, and whether or not you date guys, and what you want in a person…"

"Like we did with Gabriel," he said quietly. She nodded. He looked undecided for a moment then looked up at her, "Tell him Tuula and I are dating. Tell him I'm straight and I am very happy with Tuula."

"What," they both asked, shocked.

"We can't get involved. I can't get involved. It's easiest if we lie," he reasoned. They nodded.

"I understand," Kali said. "But what about him?"

"We don't say they'll like what they get."

"…Okay, I'll tell him, but you two have to play the game," Kali warned.

"We already hang out all the time," Tuula shrugged.

"Okay I'll go tell him I called the Boss and got the info. I'll pick out the car since I'm the only one who can legally drive at the moment," Kali rolled her eyes.

"Big enough for us and a couple others, be they clients, sources, or interns," Cas conditioned.

"We'll be a growing company in no time," Kali grinned, leaving.

After school the younger two milled to the garage where Kali had the car out, grinning. It was nice, a dust blue mustang with crème seats, seating enough for six or seven, depending is someone squeezed in the back. They grinned at each other and climbed in. Kali drove them to the Petrov house.

"Ah Mrs. Petrov," Cas had asked.

"Call me Sofia until you are comfortable with calling me Mom," his foster mother said brightly.

"Ah yes, Mis.. Sofia. Can I spend the night with Kali, Elodea, and Pamela?"

"Hm? Well what are you going to be doing?"

"Watching movies."

"Well….." she drew it out really long. "Okay, but only if Gabe agrees to come."

"Agrees to come to what," the blonde asked, coming down the stairs.

"To spend tonight at Pamela's place," Cas replied simply.

"Sure," he brushed his hands together. "Let me get my clothes. You get some too Cas." So the two had gotten clothes and jumped in the car, Gabe and Kali up front and the other two in back. They arrived at the apartment and clambered onto the couch, Pam plopping in the middle with popcorn and coke as they argued over movie choice. Finally they decided on "Gypsy" which four out of five found amusing as hell due to the name. They all found it heartbreaking and moved on to another, "Birds."

"I am never going outside again," Pamela said, obviously frightened.

"And what if I let birds in here," Gabe smirked, though obviously frightened.

"I will shank you bitch," she glowered at him. The other three laughed awkwardly.

"Calm down everyone," Cas said cautiously, trying to stop a fist fight. Trying and failing. The younger three watched from the couch as the older two brawled on the floor. Finally Tuula stood up and separated them.

"Bed. Now. Everyone." She bustled everyone into the kitchen as she got out blankets, pillows, and a large blow up mattress. Finally everyone was in bed and falling asleep.

-0-

The next morning, Cas was the first up. He simply glanced around at the muddle of his friends and stood up, going to make breakfast. He bypassed the cold pizza to make chocolate chip pancakes and the wafting smell awoke Gabriel who made it as difficult as possible for the others to stay awake while he went to watch the pancakes. Kali requested some hot spices put in her pancake and Gabriel followed in suit. Tuula simply got a bowl of cereal, which allowed her to be made fun of by the others, while Pamela ate four of the cakes, drowned in syrup.

"These are really good," Gabriel said, his mouth stuffed, as Cas sat down with them to eat.

"Thanks," he replied brightly, the previous day's misadventure out of his mind for a moment.

Pamela glanced at the clock, "It's almost 7:40, you guys should get to school." The others looked at the clock in a panic and rushed to get ready and bustled out to the car. "See ya later," she yelled from the balcony of the apartment. The waved at her and piled in the mustang, taking off to school. It was a ten minute drive at most, so Gabriel, always prepared for some fun, pulled out a deck of cards and suggested Hearts. Kali passed, as she was driving, and the others geared up for a game.

Cas smirked, Gabriel had just played the King of Spades before Hearts was broken and _someone_ had the Queen. He played it, grinning as his brother's face dropped like a rock.

"Bastard," he exclaimed, growling. "I'm gonna make you get…"

"We're here," Kali deadpanned, laughing in her head at the Gypsy's game plan.

"I'll get you later," Gabriel said with a grin, grabbing his bag and going inside.

The other three looked at each other, "No he won't."

Eventually study hall came again, bringing back Cas's guilt over Dean's request. Tuula noticed.

"Are you feeling guilty," she asked, filling in his daily observations. They were relatively alone; Kali was meeting with various clients. Cas nodded soberly, eyes following the students in the hallway. "It was for the best," she prodded, causing him to nod fervently. She frowned slightly, seeing Dean once again walk into the library again and catch sight of them. He swaggered over, taking the same seat as the day before.

"Hey, where's Kali," he asked, slightly more dour than the day before. He was obviously sobered by the (mis)information Kali had given him.

"She had to meet with some people, don't know who, don't know what for," Cas said, catching his attention while Tuula saved their work and exited out.

"Well, if you can, tell her that Sammy needs to see her," he said, then stopped as if he wanted to say something else.

"What," Tuula prodded.

"Are you guys going to Friday's football game," he asked cautiously. Tuula caught Cas's eye.

"I'm not, but Balthazar is playing, right Cas? So you'll be there?" It seemed she was almost trying to set the Gypsy up.

"Eh, oh yeah," Cas nodded. Balthazar was another of the foster kids at the Petrovs', he was a junior and was dating a college freshman named Crowley, and he was also the star receiver on the school's football team. "Unless he does something really stupid and either lands in the hospital or on the ineligible list."

"Cool," Dean smiled, a sad but genuine one, olive eyes twinkling. "You should sit with Gabe, Sam, and I."

"I'll take you up on that offer," Cas said, then got an idea. "But only if we get front seats." He smirked as Dean's smile faltered slightly in confusion. "Next to Crowley." The olive eyes froze in slight terror, but soon light up with a mischievous grin.

"You like bloodbaths then, cause between Crowley and mine's rivalry and Gabe's older brother instinct, there will be one."

"You read my mind," Cas smirked. He was taking his first steps as the Gypsy. Spreading rumors about the helpfulness of Banjara would be a nice start, passing out the phone number, referring people to Kali for further knowledge. A little bloodshed over the star receiver would be good for business, especially if rumors could be spread about a break up. Truth or not, Banjara would profit from it.

"So have you guys heard about Banjara from Kali," Dean asked, obviously spreading the word as hoped.

"I've only heard a little," Cas said. "Tuula is an old customer though." The pair turned to the girl.

"Helped me meet him," she smirked, elbowing her friend in the ribs. Cas smiled at the fact she wasn't really lying, as Banjara had brought them together. He noticed the slight falter in Dean's eyes, however, and the smile dropped.

"So who are we playing," Cas asked, changing the subject quickly to avoid any misgivings among the two.

"It's us, the Mustangs, up against the Sand Spring Pirates," Dean grinned. "We beat them last year, but I'm not sure about now."

"You used to be a quarterback, right Dean," asked Tuula.

The freckled man nodded, "Yeah, up until the second semester of my sophomore year of high school, then my dad died and our uncle brought us here. He has legal guardianship, which will pass to me when I graduate."

"You worry about that a lot, don't you," Cas observed. He nodded in response.

"Sammy doesn't like many people all that much, including, but depending on what side of the bed he woke up on, me. The only person he permanently likes is," he stopped abruptly. The pair glanced at each other, but left it at that, knowing that information was best weaned out later. "So I'll see you at the game," he finally asked.

"Sure," Cas smiled. Dean smiled back and got up, heading back to his study hall. A few minutes later Kali arrived, smiling with wad of bills in her hand.

"Gypsy, Thief," she greeted them, handing Cas the wad.

"How much is in here," he asked, slightly awed at the size.

"Let's see, fifty plus eighty plus twenty two plus five is… $157."

"Where did you get the five from," Tuula questioned.

"Provided a name," the Indian girl smirked.

"We do that," the others asked simultaneously. Their friend simply smirked.

"So what happened while I was out," she asked.

"Dean came by to ask Cas to go to the football game with him," Tuula grinned causing Cas to stare at her in awed anger.

"He did not, he asked both of us whether or not we were coming to the game, then he invited me to sit with him and Gabriel," he exclaimed, as if that would change the Tramp's mind, which was set in matchmaker mode.

"He asked, but I thought we told him, oh my I want pictures! Speaking of which, we should add matchmaking! I'll call Cher and tell her to program that in the phone," she started to babble with Tuula and soon Castiel became a wonder less combination of bored and embarrassed. He turned to add some information to the computer when he noticed Balthazar running through the hall. It piqued his curiosity so he slipped out and followed.

"Balthazar," he called, catching up to his older foster brother. "What are you doing out of study hall?"

"Oh hey Cas," he seemed surprised at the younger boy's sudden appearance. "I'm meeting Crowley outside, he brings me lunch."

"I've never seen you go by before," his blue eyes scrunched in confusion.

"He's been sick, so I've been eating from the cafeteria," he reasoned. Cas hadn't met Crowley, but he did remember someone mentioning he was sick during Thanksgiving. The others took this opportunity to tell stories about the man, embarrassing or not. Balthazar was extremely protective and private over his boyfriend.

"He's better now," he asked, feeling like a little kid, which was probably how the older boy thought of him.

"Yeah," Balthazar smiled, ruffling his hair. "You wanna meet him? You'll probably be stuck with him at the football game." Cas nodded zealously and let his brother lead him out.

Crowley was leaning against his black '82 Trans Am, a Pei Wei bag in his hand. He smiled at his boyfriend then caught sight of Castiel. "And this is," he asked, handing the bag to Balthazar and kissing him on both cheeks.

"This is my newest foster brother, Castiel," he introduced. Crowley shook Cas's hand politely, being used to the foster kids of the Petrov house.

"Pleased to meet you," he said and Cas first noticed his clipped British accent. "I suppose you know I'm Crowley."

"Yes sir," Cas replied. "When they described you I didn't think Balthazar could catch the eye of someone so good looking." Crowley laughed, causing Balthazar to blush.

"Cas," he warned.

"I like you," Crowley smiled. "But you seem to think little of your brother."

"I think enough of him that I've been allowed to see," was the reply.

"Wait till Friday when you see him on the field," Crowley seemed rather proud.

"I guess we will," Cas grinned before glancing at the clock. "I gotta get to class, see ya!" He left Balthazar chastising his boyfriend for encouraging Castiel's joking.


End file.
